Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5911975-20150430225824/@comment-25598148-20150430231319
omg bae im so sorry :( i wish i could help more and stuff, and i'd never ever hesitate to help you. but as you know its hard with contact with me atm because i dont have many option available. but i rly wish i could help more. first thing, nothing is wrong with really, being clingy or whatever. some might find it annoying but i wouldnt. it just shows your care (to a fault, long as it aint obsessive, long as it's out of love and care to said person, rather than "possessiveness" so to speak) and hwne you say clingy i know what you mean. and i can tell that when you're "clingy" it's just that you care and love that person, and just care that much , have this deep connection and love to them, it isn't bad so you shouldnt insult urself like that. I honestly love you with all my heart liz, i love talking to you and i wouldnt change or give it away for anything in the world. youre simply amazing. people should bullshit you when they say that. sure, over time thing do change but you dont deserve to be decieved like that. and no, you really shouldnt be jaded/emotionless. that wouldn't be right. thatd be a disservice to you and everyone around. you have such a big heart and care about everyone so much, especially your friends/who you love, so please, you shouldn't wish that. sure, it makes us feel bad, makes us feel bad when we're treated as a bad person by people. makes us believe that we are bad people. but i'll tell you, it just isn't true. it's taken me awhile to come to terms and peace with this fact and hope you can to. if anyone ever belittles you to point of feeling like you're bad, or better off emotionless, then they can fuck off, forget about em. you're one of my best friend for sure liz, and i wouldnt ever, not in million years take that back, you are so special to me and i dont know why that would ever change. you do so much for me, and i wish i could repay you but i never have, will never have or do enough thatd ever suffice, tbh. like right now, am typing this because i saw this comment and had to reply. (i mean, i was about to go to sleep honestly, so i prolly am sounding really dumb and more inarticulate than normal) youre just great, beyond words can explain, amazing. you stay so loyal and good to me even though i may not deserve it. if someone is first to you, and ur not first to them, it's their loss. and hard thruth, we dont need to be first to everyone, am sure you know that, but the important thing is if they appreciate and love you as you do for them, if it's not mutual like that, in that aspect, they dont deserve you, so whatever. ily liz <3